A Choice my heart made
by Cal-Wills
Summary: When Randy puts The Legacy to the test, Ted must decide whether Cody is worth getting kicked out of Legacy for. Codiase Slash


Author: Title: A Choice my heart made for me  
Author: Cal (Jorli92)  
Pairing: Ted DiBiase X Cody Rhodes  
Rating: T (Pgish)  
Warning: M/M, Smut, Fluff, Angst  
Summery: One - shot! AU! Randy puts The Legacy to the test and Cody loses, Ted has to decide wether Cody is worth getting kicked out of Legacy for...  
Disclaimer: I own nothing BUT this idea.  
A/N: I'm going try this, no garentees! Writing fics without Adam is really Hard for me. We'll see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ted's POV

_"I'm gonna put you two to the test!" _Randy Orton's booming voice ringing and repeating over and over in my head as I stood toe - toe with Evan Bourne. Evan put up a good fight, making one small mistep that ended up costing him the match as i nailed him with sick looking Dreamstreet. That put him out for the count. I watched Randy's Viper like stare as i made the cover.

1.... 2.... 3. I was in the clear, i was safe. I stood up looking down at Evan. Sorry Evan... I let the Ref hold up my hand declaring me as the winner. I held Randy's gaze as i backed up the ramp, letting it set in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good Luck Cody" I murmured putting on a brave face even though i was scared to death for him. I didn't understand why, he was my partner and nothing more. I wasn't gay, but he was. "Thanks I'll need it Teddy." He mumbled as he he headed out to met his demise.

I stayed near the courtin, watching Cody take on Mark Henry. It wasn't that i didn't believe in Cody, it was just that Mark was so Big, and Cody was so small. I winced as Cody took a hard slam. "Come on Codes... hit the Crossroads let's go" I murmured watching him attempt a high crossbody from the second rope. He was caught by Mark, who them nailed him with The Worlds Strongest slam. He made the cover.

One...

"Cody Come On!" I murmured biting my bottom lip as i grabbed my hair giving a small tug.

Two...

"Kick out Cody! You Have too!" I cheered yelling loudly, not caring who heard me.

Three...

"Fuck!" I growled turning away from the monitor as the ref held Mark's hand up. Mark left the ring a few moments after, passing me, wisely keeping his mouth shut, giving me an apologetic look. I turned to face the monitor, seeing Cody roll over slowly to his stomach, pain evaident on his face as Randy stood climbing in the ring slowly. "No" I whispered seeing him sliding back into a corner getting in posistion for a Punt.

I didn't know what i was doing. My heart was thumping loudly against my chest as i raced to the ring, making it in time just as Randy began running towards Cody. I caught Randy halfway, using his momentum, lifting him off his feet, i nailed him with the dreamstreet. I jumped to my feet, watching Randy grab his head as he rolled under the bottom rope, I simply stood there, frozen in place, wondering what i had just done. What would be the consequenses, did i even care?

The fans were all they're feet screaming "Ted... Ted... Ted... Ted!" I forced a slight smile, as i around, remembering Cody. I offered him my hand, and he reached up grabbing it as i slowing pulled him to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him up. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, glancing up at me. Randy was climbing to his feet glaring at both of us, a mic in hand.

"DiBiase! You're Out of Legacy! So are you Rhodes! And Ted, you're gonna pay for that... I'll make you you regret that disicion for the rest of you're miserible life" He growled like the phsyco he was. I sneered back in responce, moving myself and Cody slowly toward the rope, demanding a mic. The stagehand quickly passed one into my hand. I kept his eyes on Randy the entire time, not trusting him enough to turn my back to him. I knew him too well, he'd be counting on me to do that.

"Randy! We... Myself and Cody, WE ARE LEGACY! You, have No Legacy without Us. We got ourselves to the top BEFORE you came along. News flash Rand-y... You need us, more then we need you. And By the way... you want a shot at me, well i'll be waiting just remember this time... I Will Be Fighting Back." I growled into the mic tossing it down as Randy literally seethed with anger as he backed up the ramp. I kept my eyes glued to him until he was out of site, and i felt a wondering gaze on me. I glanced down at Cody, i knew him so well i literally read his facial expressions.

'Why'd you do that? It was stupid of you'.

I smiled reassuringly, feeling free, for the first time in a year. _'I wasn't gonna let him hurt you and whatever protects you isn't stupid.' _

I laid Cody down, climbing out through the second rope, coming around to get him, helping him walk up the ramp as the fans cheered us. "Priceless! Priceless! Priceless!" They cheered as Cody smiled up at me. "They like us" He murmured quietly but i heard him. "Yeah they always did, they just hated Randy" I murmured back as he we disappeared behind the curtin.

"Hey! Way to go Ted!" I turned still helping Cody, to see John Cena walking up to us smiling proudly, Kofi Kingston trailing behind him. "Now that's what i call loyalty." John murmured giving me a pat on the back. "If you need anything let us know." I smiled weakliy. "Actually John... Kofi... Cody and I are gonna need our bags from Randy's dressing room" I couldn't bring myself to say Legacy. "Oh Okay... Sure thing Priceless" John murmured as Cody pulled away from me slightly. "I think i can walk now Teddy" He murmured as i smiled allowing him to walk on his own.

We followed John and Kofi to Randy's dressing room, John kicked open the door, Randy was gone. Our stuff sat sat over in the corner where we left it. John smiled sheepishly stepping aside as we stepped in. "We'll wait outside" he promised as i thanked them. Cody grabbed his bag and disappeared into the shower as i stepped out to talk to John and Kofi alone. "Thank you guys... you know i never really wanted to do all that shit to you... that was all Randy..." I explained as John smiled in return, nodding his head. "Yeah i know. I have nothing against you two... You didn't steal my title, you didn't kick me or my father in the head, you didn't injure me, you two are just as much of a victim as i was." he murmured as I nodded.

"Now go tell Cody how you feel about him..." Kofi smirked as i felt my face get hot. "Wha-what?" I blinked as Kofi giggled and for the first time i noticed John had his arm around the south Afican's shoulders. "You two are?" "Yup!" John murmured smiling. "Go on and tell ya boy how you feel" Kofi urged as I blushed, walking back into the room, John closing the door behind me.

My stomach was in knotsas i grabbed my shower gear, getting out of my ring attire, walking into the shower area. I stopped short as Cody stepped out the shower, towel around his waist. "Teddy..." he murmured as i sat my stuff down. "Cody... can i talk to you for a minute?" I asked timidly. "Sure Ted" Cody murmured turning to face me. I sucked in a deep breath, trying to slow my racing heart.

"Umm... The reason... i did that... out there..." I fumbled with my hands trying to word it right. Cody smiled slightly, already seemlingly knowing what i was about to say. "I know Teddy... You don't have to say it" He murmured wrapping his arms around me, burying his face in my shoulder like he always did when we hugged as friends, but it meant something else. I smiled wrapping my arms around his lithe frame, holding him against me, i tilted his head back, pressing my lips to his.

He kissed back sweetly. When he broke away i smiled again.

"That's why i saved you" I murmured gently seeing him smile.

"I know" he murmured back and for the frist time, since... ever, my life seemed complete, no title, no victory, no amount of money could give me the feeling i got when i held Cody in my arms, kissing him for the first time. I guess people are right when they tell you to follow your heart, it always makes the right choices for you. I know mine did and nothing Randy Orton has in stores for me would ever make me regret it, because Cody is worth it.

~ Finished


End file.
